


yum

by creatures_of_discomfort



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: Begging, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Gay, Handcuffs, Hard vore, M/M, Men Crying, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Troll Genitalia (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck), Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatures_of_discomfort/pseuds/creatures_of_discomfort
Summary: four eyes look tasty, what can he say?Please don't take this seriously piper im just ducking aroind i know wahyne would never eat his baby please don't beat me ah
Relationships: Xolton/Wahyne
Kudos: 1





	yum

Wabyne was finally doing as asked- or well, repeatedly begged to by Xolton. Who was currently laying back, legs spread, stripped down and hands cuffed to the bed. He was completely at the mercy of Wahnye, who was going at thwir moist nook, like a starving anjmal. And Xolton was?? Enjoying it,vbitchass moans falling from those lips as all four of his eues were squaedd shut. That was,, until he screamed. He has felt their tongue atart spgiving his bukge and sheath some attention,vand in fact he moaned out when theyv took the wriggling appendgae into their mouth- but thenvthen they bit down with a bite unlike no other, shaking his head like a rabdi dog until finally, finally he pulled back, chewing on the soaked crotch tentacle, before making a show of swallowing it. By now Xolton was whimpering and crying, too afraid to do much else as blood and material moxed, dripping into his nook before Wahyne's twink fingers were working at the nook. Pushing his blood in deeper as it coatef their hand before he went I bite down on their bony stomach- hard, actually going at it as if he was trying to.. eat it. Because he was, blood and skin becoming a mess, Xolton back to his whimpered out screams and begs, violently pulling at the cuffs as tears started to well up. The most embarrassing part?  
Xolton was actually sort ofgetting off to this. He was never much into the pain but the thought of his flesh giving his senpai nutriapents... <3  
Anywaus Wahyne eats Xolton in hard vore fashion, after biting at his skin he began to swallow him by the foots, and then the legs, and so on until he had to eat the handcuffs too because Wahyne likes metal anyways the end.


End file.
